Magnetic data storage devices generally include magnetic recording heads, which detect and modify the magnetic properties of a magnetic storage medium to store data. For example, a recording head may include a write head that “writes” data by magnetically orienting discrete domains of a magnetic storage medium, generally into one of two magnetic directions to represent a value of either “0” or “1”. In general, the respective magnetically oriented domains are aligned on data tracks which divide the magnetic storage medium. The recording head may further include a read head that “reads” data by detecting the varying magnetic fields emanating from the respective discrete domains on the magnetic storage medium.
To increase the storage capacity of magnetic data storage devices, the width of the respective data tracks, i.e., track pitch, of magnetic storage mediums have been narrowed such that the areal density of the magnetic storage medium has increased. However, as the track pitch has narrowed, the degree of curvature at the transition boundary between the magnetic domains i.e., transition curvature, which correspond to individual bits of data written to each track to store data has increased. In some cases, the resolution of the data playback process by a read head may be reduced due to the presence and degree of transition curvature of the bits written to a data track.